De l'autre côté
by Laminiya
Summary: La bordure est froide, hostile dangereuse pour ceux ne sachant pas comment survivre... Une voix glaciale, transperçant le cœur, m'arrachant le peu de vie qu'il me reste. Ils m'ont tout pris... (Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de la continuer mais je tenais à avoir votre avis, quand aux fautes hum j'ai déclaré forfait )
La bordure était calme ce soir là. J'étais montée sur le toit d'un des immeubles encore débout. 4 étages, des murs jaunes, rongés par le sable, des fenêtres éclatées. Seul des souvenirs restaient dans ces lieux déserts. Il me semblait que cet immeuble avait été une école. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Aujourd'hui ni l'école, ni les personnes qui y avaient été existaient encore. Soit elles étaient morte de vieillesse, soit elles avaient été rongées par le génome, comme les trois quart de la population d'ailleurs. Autour de moi les borduriens s'affairaient. Le couvre feu allait sonner et les doses devaient être récupérées. Toutes ces personnes avaient accepté de tout abandonner pour être sous la protection des anciens. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus qu'un chiffre, aux yeux des être supérieur, et seulement de la nourriture. De toute évidence, si ils mourraient, d'autres humains qui étaient déjà dans la cité suffiraient. Mon regard se dirigea vers les tours de l'autre côté du mur. Elles étaient hautes, de verres et d'acier, éclatantes et transparentes mais inaccessibles pour des âmes perdues. A les voir, on penserait a des serpents sortant de terre dont le seul but est de dévorer la voûte céleste. Une ville qui n'avait rien de rassurante. Comme ses habitants elle n'avait ni cœur ni âme. Ces monstres qui y vivaient pensaient certainement être a l'abri derrière les murs. Mais tôt ou tard une faille se créera. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais les détruire jusqu'au dernier. En attendant j'étais une intrus. Ni reconnue par la bordure, ni même par les protecteurs. Je ne serais pas un simple chiffre, je garderais mon nom et jamais je ne m'abaisserais au rang de nourriture. Pourquoi le ferais je de toute manière. Vivre dans une maison qui ne peut ni me réconforter ni réchauffer mon cœur. Seul la nourriture distribuée avait son importance. Je sortis de mes pensés lorsqu'un homme vêtu de noir se dirigea vers l'école. La missile recherchais tous les non enregistrés. Mais je ne me ferais pas prendre. Je descendit les deux étages et me jeta pas une des fenêtre avant de retomber sur des matelas. Ils avaient du être mis là lorsque certains avaient décidé de vider les lieux. Il fallait que je rentre. J'avais trouvé un peu de pain jeté derrière une maison. Au moins j'avais quelque chose à manger aujourd'hui je n'allait quand même pas m'en plaindre.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, les gens rentraient chez eux. Je ne voyais en ces corps que des ombres habillées d'un vêtement que j'avais souvent comparé à un sac, ils étaient de la même couleur que les murs, monotones. Parfois je me demandais comment il était possible de vivre dans un monde ou tout semblait perdu. Un mur devant nous, avec une ville qui attirait et effrayait, et un mur derrière nous, celui ci pour empêcher les atrocités du monde extérieur de nous approcher. Elles étaient là, je le savais. On pouvait les entendre la nuit, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, se jeter sur ceux qui sortaient. Des râles a vous glacer le sang. Lorsqu'un enregistrés était sanctionné à plusieurs reprises, ou avait fait une faute grave, il n'avait d'autre choix que de sortir de la bordure. En fait on le jetais plutôt à l'extérieur. Jamais personne n'en ai revenu. On pouvait entendre les cris implorant des déchus, mais lorsque le soleil se couchait, le dernier cri finissais par un étouffement. Puis le silence. Heureusement cela n'arrivait que très rarement. Avant de rentrer dans ce qui me servait de foyer, je m'arrêtai dans une maison, éloignée du centre. C'était dangereux, je le savais. Mais j'avais besoin de le voir. Émilien. Il était la. La seule personne dans ce monde qui pouvait me sortir de l'ennuie total. C'était un enregistré, je n'en étais pas une mais il m'acceptait. Il n'était pas très grand, ma taille, les cheveux en bataille et des yeux fatiguées. Certainement a cause des doses. Comme a son habitude il m'accueillit avec un sourire. Quelque chose en lui m'apaisait me calmait. C'était dangereux mais je n'y pouvais rien. On parlait de tout, de rien, de ses journée. Les borduriens ne travaillaient pas pour la plupart mais certains devaient s'occuper des quelques cultures qui suffisaient a faire vivre cette communauté. Et puis on se regarda, longtemps dans un silence qui sembla ne jamais prendre fin. Ses yeux n'était plus marrons, ne me réchauffaient plus comme ils l'avaient par le passé fait. Ils étaient devenu noir. Plusieurs émotions y défilèrent. La colère, la tristesse, la haine, le désespoirs. Je m'inquiétait pour lui. Je le questionnait mais il ne voulait pas me répondre avec sincérité. Il ne le faisait jamais.

« -C'est rien je te dit, la journée a été longue et je voudrais me reposer.

\- Je suis venue te voir tu pourrais au moins t'expliquer ? La colère monta en moi comme un crie de désespoirs.

\- Va t'en j'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Je déglutis, j'étais la et il ne me voyait pas. Mais il avait raison. Je devais partir. Les fouilles allaient commencer et je préférais ne pas être la à ce moment. Je me fondais dans les ombres des collines de sables. Au milieux il y avait la ville et ces buildings, un mur, la bordure et plus on s'éloignait de l'enceinte plus on descendait de la dune. Il y avait, un peu plus loin une zone abandonner, des maison, des bâtiments eux aussi délaissés. C'est là que je me terrais comme un rat. Si il y avait d'autre non enregistré dans cette zone, je ne les connaissais pas.

Nous n'étions pas les seuls avec ce système de stratification. De nombreuses autres villes à l'image de notre pourriture existaient. J'arrivais dans ce qui avait été un centre commerciale. Des vitres cassés, des marches qui n'en étaient plus, le reste de mannequins qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Au moins ici j'étais sure d'être au calme. Il fallait être dérangé pour s'aventurer ici. Dans ce qui était autre fois une allée avec différents commerce, il y en avait un qui me servait de refuge. Ça devait être un magasin de beauté, avec de nombreux produits de cosmétique. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, le maquillage n'était pas vraiment mon but premier. Je me brossais les cheveux quand je pouvais c'était déjà pas mal ! Malgré les nombreuses années ou cet endroit avait été déserté, une odeur douce de parfum restait. Lorsque les occupants étaient partis, certainement avec précipitation, ils avaient renversé des bouteilles. Et le seul ainsi que les parties avec de la moquette c'étaient imbibée des douces odeurs des femmes et des hommes de l'époque. Une salle avec un lit un bureau et quelques équipement existait dans ce magasin. Ma maison était la.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, lorsque les enregistrements avaient commencé, ma mère m'avait emmenée loin et m'avait fait comprendre que jamais je ne devais dévoiler mon existence. De toute façon je refuse d'être le jouet de quelqu'un. Peu après mes 14 ans je la vie mourir. La vie l'avais quittée, elle n'était pas malade mais plus les jours avançaient et moins son envie de vivre apparaissait. Cela dura un an. Et un jour, après être partie a la recherche de nourriture et rentrer a la maison je la vis, elle était là. Debout, mais morte, la créature la plus monstrueuse que je n'ai vu. Ces yeux était noir, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sur qu'il y en avait. On aurait dit un trou dont s'échappait un sang noir et opaque qui coulait de tout part. La bouche était dans le même état. Je me perdais dans cette ombre qui avait été ma mère. J'étais paralysée. Cette chose ne savais pas qu'un jour j'avais été sa fille, qu'elle m'avait aimée, serrer dans ces bras. Avant que je n'ai pu finir ma réflexion le monstre c'était jeté sur moi. Le génome avait progressé sans que je ne m'en rende compte et aujourd'hui celle qui m'avait donné la vie avait décidé de me la reprendre. Mon corps bougea tout seul. Je réussi a m'extirper de cette étreinte mortelle et réussi a attrapé des poignards que l'on avait garder au cas ou. La furie se releva et me griffa le ventre. Le sang se mit a couler, chaud, brûlant. Comme la vie qui c'était échappé de l'être chère que je devais aujourd'hui tuée. Je parais le coût suivant mais l'autre main je ne 'l'avais pas vu. Elle me lança avec facilité contre un pilier du magasin. Je m'étouffais. Elle s'approcha pour m'assener le coût de grâce. Ça cible était affaiblie, il fallait la finir et la contaminer. Et j'ai dit non. Il n'était pas temps de mourir. La chose fut surprise de me voir me relever aussi facilement et je me jetai sur elle. Elle resta paralysé. Un instant, pendant quelque seconde je cru la voir revenir. Je pensais, du moins je voulais y croire qu'elle avait retenue ce corps déchaîné avant que je puisse lui couper la tête. J'avais jeté le corps dans une fausse et avait trouvé de quoi le brûler. Depuis trois ans étaient passées et je n'avais pas bougé. Toujours la. A survivre sans but.

Une journée étaient passée, comme les autres et demain cette routine recommencerais. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi est ce que je continuais a vivre. L'espoir. C'est ce qui fait avancer les déchets de ce qui a été, un jour, l'humanité. Et regardez nous aujourd'hui. Quel gâchis.

Dans la bordure les nuits pouvaient sembler inquiétantes, pourtant seul le silence et les râles des déchus étaient lugubre. Comme toutes les nuits je ne pu trouver le repos seulement après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour des magasins. Le dernier non enregistré que j'avais aperçu avait trouvé refuge dans un garage abandonné du côté nord du mur. Je ne le croisais que très rarement. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Je lui avais seulement donné des vêtements que j'avais trouvé et il était parti. Si il avait parlé, je ne me souvenait plus de sa voix. Peut être ne l'avait-il pas utilisé depuis longtemps ? Après tout lorsque nous somme en fuite il est rare de trouver des âmes assez bonnes pour juste nous parler. Je me concentrais sur son visage avant que l'abîme de la fatigue m'emmène au loin…

L'alarme. Trois coût sonnèrent. Le ciel se teintait d'un bleu encore trop sombre. Pourquoi si tôt ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'alarme ne retenti que lorsque le soleil est levé. Je m'habillais à la hâte. Je sorti des galeries et remontais doucement et discrètement vers les maisons. La missile était présente en grand nombre. Une cinquantaine d'homme. Ils se dirigeaient vers le mur extérieur. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas ouvrir les portes. Je courais vers l'école ou j'avais été la veille. Je me précipitait sur le toit pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Un homme donna des ordres. Et puis une silhouette bien distincte arriva. Tous se baissèrent devant son passage. Une tension palpable se faisait ressentir même a 200 mètres de la scène je pouvais la ressentir. Cette tension ne pouvait provenir que de l'homme qui venait arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Les nobles, comme ils aimaient s'appeler ne sortaient pas de leurs tours de verres. Sous sa capuche blanche je ne pu voir son visage. Une camionnette arriva. Je commençais a comprendre. Une personne allait être expulsée de la bordure. Elle avait du être interrogée dans la journée et la missile l'emmenait vers le mur. Seulement pour la première fois, un noble allait y assister et cela allait se faire alors que le jour n'était pas encore lever. La missile s'afferait et commençait a ouvrir le mur. D'autres descendait du véhicule avec l'individu qui allait être reniée. A ce moment là mes jambes défaillirent. Tout autour de moi perdit son sens. Emil, couvert de sang avait été descendu mis a genou devant un monstre. Le noble enleva son manteau. Un démon sous le visage d'un ange. Il commença son discours.

« -Pour avoir volé de la nourriture appartenant à la ville, pour avoir volé ses habitants, pour avoir satisfait ses besoins individuels, pour ne pas avoir dénoncé une relation avec un non enregistré, et pour être atteins du génome, je te condamne a rejoindre les monstres de l'autre côté du mur. »

Je perdis l'équilibre. En tombant je mettais écorché le bras sur un bout de fer. Mais de toute évidence c'est mon cœur qui souffrait. Ils avançaient Emil vers la porte. Je vis alors l'autre côté. On aurait dit un désert avec les restes d'une civilisation. Il avançait comme un zombie et puis la porte se referma brutalement. Je pleurais. Ils venaient d'enlever la seule personne qui avait un cœur dans ce monde pourris. Le noble continuait a parlé a la missile et finissais de donner les ordres. Les borduriens rentraient chez eux dans le silence. La maison de Emil venait d'être brûlé. Ça aurait pu se finir ainsi. Mais je senti un regard pesant. Un démon me regardait. Ces yeux persan me paralysèrent. Je savais qu'il me regardait, j'avais beau être loin la vision n'étais pas un problème chez ces monstres. Je cru déceler un sourire cruel sur son visage. Il montra alors l'école du doigt. La missile commença a courir vers moi. Pas de temps a perdre je devais me cacher. Je me précipitait a l'extérieur pour foncer vers le super marché. Je savais que mes chances de survie était mince. La missile fouillait le bâtiment mais le noble savait très bien ou j'étais. J'arrivais enfin dans les magasins. Je tremblais. Les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front et mes vêtements étaient tachés de mon sang séché. Je me précipitait dans la boutique la plus au fond, un magasin de bijoux. Je calmais ma respiration pour ne pas être repérée. Je devais réfléchir. Pas de bruit, la milice n'arrivait apparemment pas. Je reculais pour m'appuyer au mur. Peu a peu je reprenais mes esprit. Je devais attendre rester calme, ne pas faire de bruit et ensuite soigner ma blessure. Mais pour l'instant or de question de bouger. Mais le mur sur lequel je mettais adossé n'était pas droit. Il passa une main sur ma gorge et releva mon menton. Sa bouche de vipère et son souffle glaciale se pencha vers mon oreille. Une main me bloqua la vu. La panique se fit connaître. J'allais mourir.

Alors la voix du démon se fit entendre dans un chuchotement. La seule chose dont je me souviens furent ses mots… « Je t'ai trouvé ». Ce fut le trou noir.


End file.
